Duelist Lake
by Cervantes
Summary: Rex Raptors Kids get invited to a new tournament.
1. Default Chapter

Duelist Avengers  
Part 1  
  
".And that reduces your life points to zero." Sneered Talon Raptor as he watched his sister's monster fade off the field.  
  
"That's no fair, you cheated!" shouted his sister, Cera.  
  
" I did not, just because you fell for my trap. That's not cheating, its strategy. You're just lucky we weren't playing for keeps. "  
Talon and Cera Raptor were very skilled duelists and took every chance to perfect their dueling talents, as well as their decks.  
  
"I guess next time we should play for cards so I can win some more of yours." Talon snickered.  
  
"Don't forget, Talon." came a raspy voice from the next room, "Don't get too cocky when it comes to playing for keeps. That's how I lost my Red Eyes Black Dragon to Joey Wheeler back in the days of Duelist Kingdom."  
  
"Too bad," Cera said with a sigh, "I wish I could go to Duelist Kingdom."  
  
"Yeah, but ever since they found out there was an active volcano on it, its been off limits to everyone."  
  
"We'll never get to go to a tournament like that."  
  
"Not necessarily," Rex Raptor, the father of these two young duelists said, "I just got a letter in the mail saying that there is going to be a tournament held called Duelist Lake. It surrounds a giant lake. And guess who's hosting."  
  
" Pegasus?" both asked excitedly.  
  
" Nah, he's been shut down, its Yugi Motoh."  
  
"And what's the prize?" Talon asked.  
  
"Pretty much the same as Duelist Kingdom; 3 million dollars or a no boundary wish."  
  
"Wow!" shouted Talon, "a chance to go to Duelist Lake!"  
  
"I was going to wait until tomorrow and take you there by surprise, but I guess this gives you a chance to prepare your decks."  
  
"Tomorrow!?"  
  
"Yes, the train for Duelist Lake leaves tomorrow at noon."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Welcome Duelists!" a computerized voice of Yugi said, "Welcome to Duelist Lake, please enter your name into the screenbar." Talon and Cera did so on their Virtua-pads. "Thank you, now if you wish, please enter the name of your deck."  
  
"Dragon Elite" Cera entered.  
  
"Yami" (Talon.)  
  
"Thank you, please enter into Duelist Lake."  
  
"I can't wait." Cera gleefully said  
  
"Me neither but remember what dad said: we need to stick together, at least until finals."  
  
"At least.until finals?" Cera was confused.  
  
"Yeah, in the finals we might have to go up against each other. The top person who wants the wish and the top person to get the money will each fight Yugi for their claim." Talon explained.  
  
"So, I guess we should go for different prizes, I call money!" Cera shot out.  
  
"Whatever, I wanted the prize anyway."  
  
"Welcome duelists," a slightly older Yugi said, "to Duelist Lake. Unlike Duelist Kingdom, we will only give you 30 minutes to prepare your decks. But other than that, everything is very similar; High tech dueling grids, eliminators, traps, the works."  
  
"This is gonna be so cool." Cera exclaimed.  
  
"So get ready to duel."  
  
"Ha, " Talon sneered, "let the duels begin."  
  
"So what should we do first?" Cera asked.  
  
"Well as you know, we've both long since prepared our decks, so I guess we should go find one of those dueling arenas and wait for someone to come."  
  
"Sound good to me." Cera replied.  
  
"I don't think we really need to find a 'home field' on account of we both have field change cards. I guess we could just."  
  
"HEY YOU!" a voice came.  
  
"Huh?" both looked around to find the source.  
  
"You guys!" it was a big booming voice.  
  
"Wow, 2 minutes and we've already got people running to us!" Talon laughed.  
  
"=Pant-pant-pant= I finally found someone to duel."  
  
"Hi, I'm Talon."  
  
"and I'm Cera, who are you?"  
  
"I'm Clarence, but you can call me 'Bull'"  
  
"Well, Bull," Talon asked, "have you come to challenge us?"  
  
"Yep! And I challenge her!"  
  
"What!?" Talon jumped at the thought of Cera getting to duel before him.  
  
"Cool!" Cera said, "There's an arena right over this hill."  
  
"How many stars are you betting?" Talon said from the side.  
  
"All of them!" Cera replied.  
  
"So then," Bull started, "this'll be a 2-star match?"  
  
"You bet!"  
  
"Then let's get started!"  
(LP:2000/2000) "My opening move," Cera said, "Lord of D. (1200/1100)" Talon watched as the Lord of Dragons appeared on the field. These arenas were much bigger than the one they had at their house. "And I'll play two facedown magic cards."  
  
{I don't know about her strategy,} Bull thought, {but by the looks of things she's probably a dragon duelist.} "I summon the Giant Soldier of Stone (1300/2000) and attack!"  
  
"Not so fast!" Cera yelled, "I had a trap, Waboku, no damage is done."  
  
{That was unexpected,} Bull pondered, {she must duel with her brother a lot.}  
  
"Since your Giant Stone Soldier is in attack mode, he'll be an easy picking for this: I'll use the Flute of Summoning Dragon to call from my hand."  
  
{Yes!} Talon thought, {this'll probably be her finishing move! Bull's out of this tournament!}  
  
"I call Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) and Metal Dragon (1850/1700) and then play the card I laid out on the field before: Polymerization!"  
  
"What are you doing?" Bull was startled at her extreme play.  
  
"I'm fusing my Red-Eyes and my Metal Dragon to create the ultra Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon! (2800/2400) Then I'll equip him with Dragon Nails, a card my dad gave me to boost him 700 points. Attack, Metal Inferno!" Talon watched in awe as Bull's Stone Soldier evaporated.  
  
(LP: 0/2000)  
  
"Not bad for a two-turn battle, wouldn't you say, Bull?" Cera boasted.  
  
"Uhh. yeah. No one's ever beaten me in two turns before."  
  
"Yeah, whatever, I just got a good hand. Now hand over all your star chips!"  
  
"Sure, sure, but there is one thing I would lie to ask you; where did you learn to duel?"  
  
"Our dad is Rex Raptor!" Talon explained, "He taught her to overwhelm her opponents as soon as possible. Unlike me, I get my talents from my mom."  
  
"Rex Raptor, but he wasn't that great of a duelist. Didn't he lose to Weevil and Jo."  
  
"Shut up," Cera burst, "Weevil was an amazing strategist, and Joey just got lucky with his Time Wizard."  
  
"Okay! I didn't mean nothin' by it! I guess your'e her to avenge his defeats!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that."  
  
End of Part 1 


	2. Legend of Blue eyes

Duelist Avengers  
Part 2  
  
"I've got just two words for you: I win!" Cera had just won her second match.  
  
{Man,} Talon thought, {Cera's really on the ball, she's already gotten eight star chips and I still have two. But I'll get there, I just have to find a duelist.}  
  
"Hey, Talon, I just won again!"  
  
"Great." Talon replied, sarcastic.  
  
"We need you to find a duel soon or I'll be off to the castle and you'll be off the island."  
  
"You don't get kicked off because you don't duel, you only get kicked off if you lose all your star chips. And that won't happen because of our deal, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I forgot to bring food so if you lose, I have to give you some chips."  
  
"Right, not that I'll lose." Talon gloated.  
  
"Well, its still pretty early in the tournament, so we'll be able to find you a duel sooner or later."  
  
"What's that sound?"  
  
"Cheering." Cera assumed.  
  
"I know," Talon spoke up, "it's the audience arena. Yugi Motoh doesn't own the land around Duelist Lake so the owners agreed to let him borrow the land in exchange for one arena. It'' on a hotel ground so people are allowed to watch on it."  
  
"Well who owns the land?" Cera asked.  
  
"I don't remember, I lost the brochure dad gave me."  
  
"Dad gave you a brochure? Talon, Talon?" but Talon was always halfway to the arena.  
  
" I wanna duel the winner of this duel!" Talon called back to Cera.  
  
"Talon, wait for me." By the time they got there, the duel was over and the winner was getting down from the arena.  
  
"You might as well get right back up there because I challenge you."  
  
"Oh well, one more victory couldn't hurt me."  
  
(LP: 2000/2000)  
  
"I'll let you go first." The duelist said.  
  
"Okay, I play the Summoned Skull (2500/1200) and three magic cards."  
  
"I'm sorry that I have to defeat you so soon on the duel, but I'm tired of dueling today. Blue-Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500) White Lightning Attack!"  
  
"What!? Wait a sec. You're Seto Kaiba! That's who owned this land!"  
  
"Bout time you figured it out, yes I, Seto Kaiba, decided to crash Yugi's tournament, as you may know, I've never been beaten."  
  
(LP: 2000/2000)  
  
"What! Why didn't your life points go down?" Kaiba was startled.  
  
"Don't you know a trap when you see one? My trap hole eliminates any one monster summoned with over 1000 attack points. Which brings us to my turn." Talon was very confident nw that he had destroyed Blue-Eyes. Maybe too confident. "I play Yami to change the field to dark, I don't want your pesky dragons to make too big a comeback. I also play Tainted Wisdom in defense (900/700)"  
  
"My turn already, but I thought big talk deserved a bigger play, Judge Man in attack mode (2200/1200) and play Legendary sword to power him up by 300 points! Attack-Steel Mace!" Judge man lunged and was immediately vaporized!  
  
LP:(1800/2000)  
  
"What! you didn't lay down any new traps, it should have been a stalemate."  
  
"I would think that you of all people would be paying more attention, I just changed the field to dark, remember? My Summoned Skull gets a 200 point power boost. Now I get to do a little trick, Ancient Brain in attack mode (1300/500) and the magic card, Polymerization to fuse it with my Tainted Wisdom to create Skull Knight! (2950/2450) A good offense is the best defense."  
  
"Time for a little trick of my own," Kaiba sneered, "I play Blue Eyes in attack mode (3000/2500) and two magic cards, first Reborn the Monster to release my other Blue-Eyes from the grave and to make sure you don't have any powerups wainting in reserve, Shadow Spell (-700) to your Summoned Skull (2000/1400) White Lightning!"  
  
LP:(1800/1000)  
  
Talon braced himself for the shockwave as his Summoned Skull disappeared.  
  
"Ha! Thats the end of your skull!" Kaiba laughed.  
  
"Only one of them, I play Jinzo #7 (500/600)"  
  
"Yeah right," Kaiba snickered, "what harm is that little thing gonna do?"  
  
"It has a very special effect, It can attack your life points directly, but before I do that I'm gonna use he other two cards in my hand: One I lay face down, and the other is Sword of Deep Seated to power him up(+500) Attack!"  
  
LP:(800/1000)  
  
"Nice move," said Kaiba, "but you made one fatal mistake and it's gonna cost you! Blue Eyes, attack!"  
  
"Don't be so sure, Mirror Force!" countered Talon.  
  
"Reverse Trap!" Kaiba darted back.  
  
"What? That card doesn't turn my trap back at me, what're you playing it for?"  
  
"You may have destroyed my Blue-Eyes with your trap but I can stop you from attacking my life points any further by reversing your power up points to power down."  
  
"Oh!" Cera said from the side, "There goes Talon's strategy."  
  
"I turn my Jinzo#7 to defense mode and lay down Millenium Shield (0/3000) And end my turn."  
  
" Prepare for defeat! I play a magic card: Monster Reborn. And I use it to special summon my Blue Eyes back. Not only that, But I play Magician of Faith. Its special effect allows me to retrieve one magic card from my deck, and I recall Monster Reborn, and use it again on my other Blue Eyes. Attack the Jinzo#7!"  
  
"You think your dragons are so great, I play the Dragon Capture Jar, which turns all your dragons to defense mode."  
  
" I counter with remove trap." said Kaiba.  
  
"I'll turn Skull knight to defense mode to end my turn!" {Great, now he gets his two Blue Eyes back into attack mode.}  
  
Kaiba drew a card and started laughing maniacally, "Hah! I play the third Blue Eyes in my deck onto the field, and use the magic card: Polymerization to fuse them together into the Blue Eyes Ultimate dragon!" (4500/3000) "Attack his Millenium Shield!"  
  
{Great, now what, if I dont draw the card I need, he'll destroy me in a matter of turns!}  
  
(LP: 800/1000)  
  
End of Part 2 


End file.
